


I Miss You

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, IN SPACE!, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei missed Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week #2, Day 4. Prompt = Future Fish.  
> I didn't really have a clear idea for this one, so I just wrote what came to mind. I hope you enjoy it, though!

"Seriously though, it's so cool up here!" Nagisa chirped through the radio. He would be smiling, certainly, his usual excited grin. His eyes would be shining, ecstatic. Rei could almost see it now.

"I'm sure it is," Rei said with a small smile, his eyes softening without realising it. He hadn't thought much about it before, but somehow when he got in contact with Nagisa, he felt a little less anxious.

Although he supposed that was a completely normal reaction. After all, his best friend was in  _outer space_. Anything could happen to him, so of course Rei felt anxious that he would get into some sort of trouble. When it was Nagisa, it wasn't that far from being a reality, most of the time.

"There are so many stars," Nagisa went on, his voice dreamy. "It's beautiful. I've taken pictures, but I wish you could see them too, up here." His voice dropped into a sadder tone at the end of the sentence.

"I know. I wish I could be there too."  _'Up there with you,'_  he finished in his head. As much as he wanted to be up there, however, he wasn't the astronaut. He was the mechanical scientist, and it was his job to make sure everything went to plan in Nagisa's mission so he went up and came back in one piece. "But I can't, you know that."

"I know." Nagisa went quiet for a minute. "Hey, Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa-kun?"

"I'm kind of glad you're not here."

Rei's heart stopped. Did Nagisa suddenly dislike him? No, that was not logical at all. Besides, why would Nagisa feel like that when a few minutes ago, he still liked him? Perhaps he wanted the experience for himself, yes, that had to be it.

Right?

When Rei didn't answer, Nagisa continued. "I know it's beautiful and everything, but it's lonely too."

Ah, so that was it. Rei almost sighed in relief. "What do you mean?" He asked, just so Nagisa could explain a little more.

"Well, I'm in outer space, watching down on the Earth. It's really pretty, but I'm alone. Everyone I love - my family, my friends, everyone - is down there, living their lives without me." His voice quietened, breaking a little. "I haven't seen them in so long."

"Nagisa-" Rei said, alarmed as Nagisa began to sob down the radio. "Nagisa-kun..."

What hurt Rei the most was that at this point, there was nothing he could do, not really. He couldn't empathise, because he had never been in Nagisa's position, and he couldn't say everything would be fine, because it would still be a while before Nagisa got back to Earth. Instead, he tried making comforting sounds, tried to emulate the things he would say if Nagisa was right in front of him (in which case, he would surely offer some sort of physical comfort too, but that was obviously not possible at the present time).

"I know it's hard," he said after a few minutes of quiet sobbing. "And I know you're finding it difficult, but just think: Everyone you love - your friends, your family, everyone - loves you just as much, and they'll all be waiting for you to come back. They all miss you." He paused for a moment before adding on in a much quieter tone, "I miss you."

Nagisa's sobs quietened, and sniffing could be heard down the radio. Nagisa then spoke again, this time sounding a little happier, if not just choked up. "I miss you too, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled again. "You'd better get some sleep - it's pretty late."

Nagisa made an affirming noise. "Okay. Goodnight, Rei-chan."

"Goodnight, Nagisa-kun. Sleep well."

"You too."

A pause, and then the line died. Nagisa had switched off the microphone.

Rei turned off his microphone and stretched in his chair. He would check a few things with the ship, and then head to bed as well. After all, he needed to rest up too. Nagisa would be waiting for him in the morning.


End file.
